


Perfect

by joohng



Category: Monsta X (Band), Shownu - Fandom, son hyunwoo - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hyunwoo - Freeform, Smut, monsta x - Freeform, monstax, shownu - Freeform, son hyunwoo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 09:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18428000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joohng/pseuds/joohng
Summary: He hoists you onto the kitchen counter, his lips never leaving yours, a faint groan grumbling in his throat when he lifts the bottom hem of your dress past your hips. The counter is cold against the flesh of your thighs, his hands hot on your body, “I fucking love you, you know that?”





	Perfect

Dinner sits on the table, going cold and forgotten next to lit candles and champagne. Tonight is supposed to be a special night, and special it is. 

He hoists you onto the kitchen counter, his lips never leaving yours, a faint groan grumbling in his throat when he lifts the bottom hem of your dress past your hips. The counter is cold against the flesh of your thighs, his hands hot on your body, “I fucking love you, you know that?”

You nod repeatedly, a frustrated moan leaving your hips when he spreads your legs with his hand, palming your warmth over your panties, “Perfect,”

He bites his bottom lip when he slides the lace down your legs, smirking to himself when he sees how wet you are. He massages the apex of your thighs, kissing the side of your breast before pulling away to insert a finger into your dripping core. 

He ravages the length of your neck when you throw your head back, leaning against the kitchen cabinets with a satisfied lull, “That’s right baby, moan for me,”

A second and third finger immediately join the first, a startled gasp leaving your lips with a jolt, “Hyunwoo, oh my god,”

He kisses you deeply with a hum, temporarily shushing you in your blissful reverie. He pulls away slowly, leaving you empty and in awed relief. 

His belt hits the floor, the metal buckle clinking against tile as he unbuttons his slacks. He pats your core for a brief second, lining himself before you, momentarily sliding himself up and along your juices with a strangled groan. 

You want to scoot away, to escape the sweet heaven that consumes you whole, but he slides in slowly, one hand on your stomach, the other on your waist. He pushes in carefully, both hands moving to cup the sides of your face, leaning in for a full, loving kiss on the lips. 

You run your hands up his forearms, then shoulders, pulling him even closer. He kisses you once on the cheek before grasping the flesh of your breasts with utmost greed, taking the time to kiss both before trailing up the concave of your neck. 

He rolls into you in deep, pounding waves, drowning you in the delicious friction that leaves you breathless and insane. His name leaves your lips like water from a faucet, a dam about to burst any blissful, beautiful second. So smooth yet solid, his thrusts continue at an unrelenting pace, his hands moving from your chest, then hips, then chest again, his hips bucking into you, so desperate and hungry. 

His kisses become bites, excited to reach the highest of highs, finally taking and giving all your body has to offer, “That’s right, let me feel you,”


End file.
